Three Simple Words
by fabgay83
Summary: First part of a two-parter - Quinn and Rachel have been together for a few months, but are only now realising the depth of their feelings to the frustration of their friends . Can our clueless cuties finally confess their love? Fluffy, little to no angst. I'm rubbish at summaries, sorry!


_This is likely to be just two parts, the second part will follow in a week or so. This is dedicated to my lovely wife, as this is loosely based on the story of us. Yes, we really were this clueless..._

_Enjoy!_

**Three Simple Words**

**Part One**

Quinn woke up slowly to light rays of autumn sunshine filtering through the blinds, and snuggled closer to her source of warmth. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she nuzzled in closer to the brunette hair in front of her and sighed contentedly. This was quite possibly one of the best feelings in the world, waking up close to Rachel. They had been together for four months now, and every day just got better.

It had been a long and drawn out will-they-won't-they process, both wary of affecting their fragile friendship which they had taken so long to establish. But after long months of dancing around each other, Rachel had taken the plunge and admitted that she may have feelings for the blonde. Quinn, who had been torturing herself over her seemingly unrequited feelings for her friend, was thrilled. They had been inseparable since.

Rachel stirred in her arms, pulling Quinn's arms tighter around her waist and smiling as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, baby," she murmured.

"Morning beautiful"

The brunette rolled over so that they were face to face, without disturbing Quinn's arms, and pecked her girlfriend's nose.

"This really does feel so good," Quinn husked, feeling Rachel's naked skin pressed against her. This was not a new development, after such a drawn out process in getting together they had given in to temptation and slept together after two months. Nevertheless, every time felt like the first time and they just couldn't get enough of each other.

"It really does, it's a shame that I have to get up." Rachel ran her hands down Quinn's back, and leaned in to slowly kiss her, their lips moving languidly. As she pulled away Quinn groaned, the frustration almost too much. Not only did they have to get up, but Rachel was leaving for five whole days.

"Don't go…." She grumbled, burying her face in Rachel's chest and clinging

on tightly. Rachel giggled, reaching up and patting her blonde head.

"You're such a cute little monkey. I'll miss you too," she admitted, running her fingers through Quinn's hair. "But it's New York, baby, I have to go. I'll be moving there this time next year, if all goes to plan, and I need to explore my future home. I want to visit NYADA, catch a show on Broadway, and soak up the festive atmosphere that New York does so well this time of year. I wish you could come too, but you know my Dads arranged this trip long before we got together."

"I know. You'll have an amazing time Rach, I'm sorry for being so petulant" Quinn responded, looking up from her vantage point still with a slight pout on her lips.

Rachel smiled and kissed her girlfriend one more time. "I'll call you while I'm there, and I'll be back before you know it."

Quinn gave in and let her girlfriend get up, and within a couple of hours she was waving goodbye to Rachel and her Fathers.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

That evening she was hanging out with Santana and Brittany, a movie playing in the background while they painted each other's nails.

"Seriously blondie, you need to man up and stop acting like such a lovesick puppy. It's only been, what, 7 hours? You're pathetic" Santana affectionately snarled, while watching Quinn paint her nails a glossy black.

"I am not lovesick. I just miss her. We haven't spent a day without seeing each other in some way since we got together."

"You and Berry are just sickening. I don't know how you spend every day being so lovey dovey without puking every five minutes."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "We are not lovey dovey. We've only been together a few months, and it's really not that serious yet."

Brittany looked to her girlfriend and smiled knowingly; Santana wouldn't let this go yet.

"Are you telling me that after we had to spent three months watching the two of you dance around each other as 'just friends' while you not so secretly wanted to jump each other's bones and hump like bunnies, then had to withstand the pain while you sucked each other's faces off at every given opportunity, that you haven't even told her THAT YOU LOVE HER YET?"

Quinn felt her stomach drop as she took in Santana's words. Love? Sure, she loved spending time with Rachel, and she cared about her a lot, but love? Surely not.

"Uh Santana, in case you haven't noticed Rachel and I are very happy as we are. I really like her, like _really _but we're just not there yet. Don't get ahead of yourself just because you're blissfully loved up." Quinn smiled at Brittany as she watched her crawl over to where they were sitting on the floor and loop her arms around the Latina's neck.

"Love you Sanny," the taller blonde murmured, and Quinn watched Santana beam back at her, before the scowl returned to her face.

"This isn't over!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Two days and 37 text messages to Rachel later, Quinn was moping in her room. It had been the longest two days in the world, without hearing her girlfriend's voice. From her texts she knew that Rachel was having an amazing, but busy, time.

Quinn decided that she may as well get a head start on her English essay, and was just booting up her laptop when her phone rang. Reaching over from her desk she grabbed her phone and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!"

Quinn grinned at the sound of Rachel's voice, her bad mood immediately disappearing.

"Rach! Oh my God, it's so good to hear your voice."

"I know Quinn, I'm sorry that this is the first chance I've had to call you, Dad and Daddy have had such a full-packed itinerary that I haven't had the chance to stop without falling asleep through sheer exhaustion. Anyway….guess where I am!"

Quinn chuckled at the excitement in the brunette's voice, "Um…Broadway? NYADA?"

"Nope and nope. Quinn you'll never guess this. I am calling you from….the top of the Empire State Building!"

"Wow, that's amazing baby! Tell me what you can see."

Rachel began to describe the skyline in great detail, telling Quinn all about how she could see the entirety of central park in one direction, and then the coast and Brooklyn Bridge in the other. Quinn sat with her phone cradled between her chin and shoulder, moving to her bed and leaning against the headboard, taking in all of Rachel's excitement.

"….and if I look down, I can see all the tiny yellow cabs zipping around! It's so amazing, Quinn, I can't wait to be here with you. I got to the top of here and I looked around, and the first thing I wanted to do was call and share this with you."

Quinn felt her heart swell at Rachel's confession; her girlfriend really was on a whole other level of adorableness. It was at that moment that it hit Quinn. She was completely head-over-heels in love with this girl. How had she not seen this before? She, Quinn Fabray, loved Rachel Berry.

"Baby, are you there?"

"I…." Quinn stuttered out in response. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she took a quick deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "Of course Rach, I just can't get over hearing your voice. It's only been two days but I…I really miss you baby. I wish I was there with you."

"Me too" Rachel murmured.

"Three more days."

"Just three. Baby I wish I didn't have to go but I should probably get off the phone and find my Dads. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either. Rach I…" Quinn realised what she was about to say and her eyes widened, words sticking in her throat. Now was not the time. "…I hope you have a fantastic trip. Say hi to your Dads for me."

"See you soon baby"

A moment later Rachel hung up, and Quinn sat stunned on her bed staring at her phone. What had just happened?

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A few days later Rachel arrived back home, Quinn waiting for her on her doorstep. The second Quinn saw her she picked the brunette up and spun her around, grinning and laughing.

Rachel's Dads walked up the drive wheeling their suitcases, rolling their eyes in good humour at the two young girls.

"Love's young dream," Hiram muttered to Leroy, out of earshot.

"Wonder if they know it yet?" Leroy smirked in return.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Two days later, and Quinn was in a panic. She was sure that she was in love with Rachel. There was only one problem – she was terrified to tell her. Everything was so perfect, and they were so happy, that she was worried about rocking the boat. Sometimes when Rachel looked at her, she could almost see the love reflected in her eyes. But then paranoia set in and she had horribly realistic daydreams where she confessed her love and scared Rachel away.

Quinn was on her way to history with Santana, and she glanced back at Rachel, who was at her locker getting ready for her class. The blonde was ripped from her thoughts by Santana;

"Oh for God's sake Fabgay, stop making moon eyes at the hobbit!"

"I was not! I can't help it if I like to look at my girlfriend" Quinn huffed.

"I wouldn't mind if you were just looking at her. You're looking at her as though you're about to drop onto bended knee! You _love _that girl, but you're too scared to even admit it to me."

Quinn stopped and pulled Santana to one side, away from the crowds.

"Ok look, fine," she whispered harshly, "I love her Ok. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. But I can't tell her that! Not yet at least."

Santana looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "Any why is that exactly?"

"I'm just not ready yet. It's probably too soon, I'm sure she can't feel that way about me yet."

Santana laughed – actually laughed! Quinn stared at her incredulously.

"Are you blind? This is Rachel Berry we're talking about! She'd fall in love with her own reflection if it showed her some attention!" Quinn shoved her slightly as they began to move along the hallway to class once again. "Ok fine, look I've seen the way that girl looks at you, like you've got stars in your eyes and rainbows coming out of your ass! Don't be a wimp, Q."

Quinn smiled at Santana's assessment of Rachel's feelings. Realising that they had reached the classroom, Quinn gave her friend's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks San."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Two weeks later and Rachel was sat in her room with Kurt, both in their pyjamas with facepacks on and cucumber over their eyes.

"So what's the latest on you and Princess Fabray? Wedding bells yet?"

Rachel blindly reached out and slapped Kurt on the arm.

"Kurt don't be silly, we're taking it at a very steady pace! I know in the past I've been known for falling hard and fast, but this time I want to do it all properly. Being with Quinn is…..amazing….fun, a challenge, very satisfying…" She said with a smirk and, Kurt grimaced. "But I don't want to rush anything and scare her off. This is _Quinn Fabray _we're talking about. _The _Quinn Fabray."

"So…you're saying that you might be ready to move the relationship on to the next stage, but you don't want to scare her away?"

Rachel thought for a moment, could she trust Kurt? He was known for being one of the biggest gossips in the school, but she needed to confide in her friend.

"Kurt, can I tell you something huge, something that you can't tell anyone else?"

Kurt sat up straight in excitement, removing his cucumbers and clapping his hands together.

"Sounds juicy! I mean, of course you can trust me Rachel."

Rachel did the same, and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Ok…the thing is, I've realised over the last few weeks that…well…I love her."

She waited in silence for a moment, ready for Kurt's reaction.

"…And?" Kurt looked like he was still waiting for the punchline. "Wait, is that your big secret? Honey, I hate to tell you this but anyone can tell that you're in love with that girl from one look at you. You don't hide it well."

Rachel's eyed widened and her hand raised to cover her open mouth.

"Really, it's that obvious? Oh my, what am I going to do? This is disastrous! You don't think she knows do you?"

Kurt chuckled to himself; she really was oblivious.

"No, Rachel, she doesn't know. But you really have to tell her."

"Me…why…I can wait. I was thinking that maybe after we've been together a year that might be appropriate. I think she would be Ok with moving to a more serious level of commitment after a year. So we only have 7 and a half months to go. I can do that!"

"Rachel, listen to me. You look like you're ready to explode from holding this news in. You have to tell her. I guarantee that she feels the same way, there's no risk in this. Think how happy you'll be when you can finally look into her eyes and tell her how you feel, and hear it back."

Rachel sighed wistfully, carried away by Kurt's romantic picture.

"I'll think about it."

**Reviews are very very welcome :)**


End file.
